


Taking The Bait

by Firebird (firebird308)



Series: Bait [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird308/pseuds/Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed takes the bait Greed set out for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking The Bait

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Notes/Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and I am not making any money off this. However, they _do_ belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Square ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, FUNimation Productions, Ltd.

Greed waited patiently over the weeks as he watched Edward argue and debate with himself after their little chat. He was tempted to make more not-so-subtle offers, but restrained himself. Too much, and he'd scare Edward off. So he acted 'business as normal' around him and watched.

His patience was rewarded one night when Edward started to go out into the forest, hesitated in front of Greed, and then continued on. Greed rose to his feet and followed him at a distance, catching up with him a quarter of a mile from the camp, where Edward was leaning against a tree, arms folded over his chest, and looking out into the darkness.

"I can't believe I'm actually thinking about doing this," Ed said when he heard Greed approach. "I must be crazy."

"Crazy, you can work with," Greed told him as he stopped within Ed's personal space but not touching him.

"Hmph." Ed continued to look at nothing in particular, aware of Greed's closeness and not moving away.

"I promise you'll enjoy this," Greed said as he grasped Edward's shoulder and turned Ed to face him and pulled him down slightly so their lips could meet. Greed pressed a hard kiss to Edward's mouth; his tongue aggressively pushing past his teeth to explore and claim Ed's mouth as Edward growled and had his tongue meet Greed's, fighting the invasion but not the kiss itself.

After Greed had his fill of their little kissing fight, his free hand went for the buckle of Edward's belt and undid it to open Ed's pants. He grinned against Ed's mouth at the sound he made when he reached in and grasped him.

He continued to listen to the sounds Edward made as he stroked him firmly at a slow pace. If Ed wanted more, he was going to have to ask for it.

He was finally rewarded when Ed broke the kiss to pant. "Oh god, Greed. I need more."

"Hmm, you sure about that?" Greed's hand sped up fractionally.

Ed swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes, Greed."

"Very well." Greed sped his movements further, and took a tighter grip on Edward that had him gasping and leaning against the tree to keep himself upright. When he judged Ed ready to come, he abruptly stopped.

"What..?" was all Ed managed to get out before Greed kissed him hard, the kiss demanding obedience, as he yanked Ed's pants and boxers further down.

"While someone else's hand is better than your own, a mouth is even better," Greed informed an Ed whose brain was rather fogged over with lust, after breaking the kiss to kneel in front of him. He gave Ed one or two slow licks before taking him into his mouth and starting to bob his head.

Ed made a strangled sound and dug his fingers into the bark of the tree to keep himself upright. He had never felt anything like this and was utterly unprepared for how good it felt. He let out a low moan and fought the urge to flick his hips forwards to thrust into Greed's mouth.

Greed hummed smugly as he heard, felt, and tasted Ed's reaction to his work and bobbed his head faster, hands on Ed's hips to make sure he stayed put.

"Oh god, oh please, oh god, oh please," Ed babbled, all sense of coherent thought leaving him, leaving just the increasing urge to come in Greed's mouth. He didn't care that he was giving Greed just what he wanted, at this point, hormones trumped all.

On tasting more pre-come, Greed took Ed as far in as he could and started swallowing rhythmically to coax him into coming and was rewarded with Ed going stiff with a groan and swallowed down all he had to give.

Once he was certain that Edward was done, he released him from his mouth and got up to kiss Ed again to share his taste with him. As he did that, he reached down to take a firm grip on Ed to stroke him again as Ed moaned into his mouth and his hips flicked forwards weakly.

Greed soon ceased both actions to stand back and look at Edward and watch him struggle to return to rational thought. "Next time we do this, I'll teach you how to give oral," he said, once it appeared that Ed was up to paying attention to what was said.

Ed swallowed, mouth going dry at the prospect. "All right."

Greed gave him a knowing look. "Nervous about how you'd do in comparison? I'm sure you'll learn quickly."

Ed nodded jerkily. He pulled his boxers and pants back up and fastened his pants again as what happened whirled through his brain and he got the feeling he was in over his head. Well. In for a penny, in for a pound. "How about if next time is now?"

Greed looked at him, one eyebrow lifted slightly before nodding very slightly to himself. "On your knees, then," he said as he unfastened his own pants.

Ed sank to his knees, not quite believing he was actually going to do this.

Greed moved up to him and rested one hand on top of Ed's head. "Just get used to the taste first," he advised, as Ed took him into his mouth and took a deep breath, as he accustomed himself to the taste and smell of another man's cock.

"Rub your tongue against the underside," Greed murmured when he felt that Ed was ready to move on and let out a pleased groan as Edward did so. "Start moving your head like I did. That's it," he coached.

Ed bobbed his head faster as he felt more confident in what he was doing and swallowed a few times like he remembered Greed doing. "I told you that you'd learn quickly," Greed purred, as he ran his fingers through Ed's hair, removing the hair-tie to let it lay loose.

Ed made a grumbling sound about his hair being messed with but continued what he was doing, wrinkling his nose slightly at the taste of Greed's pre-come.

"You'll probably want to spit it out the first several times, until you get used to the way my come tastes," Greed advised. "Eventually, you should be used enough to it to be able to deal with swallowing it."

Ed hummed in acknowledgment that he heard him and worked at him faster. When Greed finally came, Ed coughed out the come after, making a face at the way it tasted. "I hope you're right."

"I'll be right. You won't spit it out forever," Greed said lazily as he ran his fingers through Ed's hair one last time before dropping Ed's hair tie in front of him and closed his pants. "Let's get back to camp."

Ed silently rose to his feet and returned his hair to its ponytail and headed back to the camp, lost in thought.

Once again, Greed followed and watched him as Ling yelled at him.

'Has he fallen into your trap yet?' Ling snapped at him.

'He's taken the bait, but he hasn't swallowed it yet,' Greed replied.

'What is even the point of this?' Ling demanded.

'Tying him to me with sex and all the emotions that goes with it to make sure he stays leashed. Don't worry, he still has time to change his mind.' Although Greed knew that Edward wouldn't. Now that he's come this far, he'll continue the rest of the way.

Ling also knew this and stayed silent.


End file.
